Jakes Brain
by shawpuppy
Summary: Finn and Jake are helping PB and it does not go as planned. Find out what happens when you read it.
1. Chapter 1

**These chapters are going to be very short.**

* * *

(Finn and Jake are at the candy king dome helping PB with an expearement)  
PB: Alright Finn, just close your eyes and relax. If this works, than I can finaly see what is up with peperment butler. (Finn closes his eyes) Suddenly, Finn is transported into Jakes mind while Jake is asleep.

Finn: Woah where am I? (In the distance, Jakes voice) Wow Finn you make the best jokes! (Finn looks at a memory bubble) Finn: Ha, I remember that joke. Bubblegum said to find Jakes brain and once I do I have to exit by using this remote bubblegum gave me. (Suddenly some police officers walk up to Finn)Police officer 1: Do you have a permit to be in this head? Finn: No. I was sent here by princess Bubblegum.

Police officer 2: Well then I guess well have to take you to the king so he can decide if you leave or stay

* * *

**P.S. Sorry I put this in script form.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Suddenly everything went black. Finn could hear was people murmuring. The polece officers took off the blind fold that was on Finn.  
He saw someone sitting on a throne. (Finns thoughts) The person on the throne kinda looks like marcey but is a guy. And sitting next to him looks like me but a girl and Jake but a cat. WHAT IS THIS, GENDER SWAP?!

Marshalee: My name is Marshalee and I am the king. This is Fionna my wife and she is the queen. And this is Cake our cat. Now what is it you want and what is your name? Finn: My name is Finn and I was sent here by Princess Bubblegum. How come you are king? Shouldant a copy of Jake be king? Marshalee: Im king because im awsome and why should Jake be king? Finn: Because this is Jake brain. Marshalee: This is my brain. Finn: WHAT! Marshalee: I said this is my brain not Jakes. Finn: NOOOOOOOO!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Finn: BUT H-HOW?! When Bubblegum hooked me up to the machine Jake was laying next to me and she even said that I was going into JAKES brain. Plus I saw a memery of me telling Jake a joke. Explain THAT! Marshalee: Bubblegum was lying so you would go along with this and that was my memery of spieing on you. Finn: Why would she lie to me and why were you spieing on me? Marshalee: Because I was board and I told her to. She listend to me because I thretend the candy kingdom. Finn: One more thing, why did you threaten her into puting me into your brain? I dont even know you but you look like marcey! Marshalee: Because I never had a humans blood before and I hear if I drink it, I will become king in real life. And theres no way out unless I say your free but I am not letting you out any time soon. (Finn pulls out his sword) And dont even think about killing yourself! (Finn puts his sword back)

Finn: Hold on, what happened to jake? Marshalee: Jakes in a prison : What are you gonna do with Jake? Marshalee: Nothing. Who says im going to do anything with jake? Finn: Oh ... Well never mind then. Marshalee: Polece officers go take a brake at the station. Girls take Finn and put him in the prison cell. (The girls took Finn down a long dark hallway) Finn: Why are you helping him? They didn't respond. Suddenly, Finn remembered a remote PB gave him. He quikly reached into his poket and grabbed it. Unfortunetly, Fionna saw him grab it and shouted HE HAS THE REMOTE! Finn shoved the girls to the side and pressed the button. Suddely, he apeared in PBs lab but when he did, he almost fainted.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
Suddenly he saw peppermint butler standing on a table holding a knife to PBs neck. PB: Hey. PMB: (aka peppermint butler) Hey. Finn: WHAT ARE YOU DOING AND WHAT DO YOU WANT!? Obviously you would escape. Did you really think that you were his main dish? No your just the appetizer. Bubble gum is the main dish and Jake is the desert. But i guess since you escaped it will just make him more hungry.  
Finn: Ok just stop. So the reason you brought me and Jake here is to have a vampire king eat us? PMB: Exactly. Finn: WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! YOU ARE A NUT! Marsha lee: You know you should blame me. (Finn turned around to see Marsha lee) Lets go to my house to eat and talk. Bring Jake to my house in an hour peppermint butler. And Finn for your own sake, stay here!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ppb: You should stay here. I'm going to go mingle. Don't try to wake up Jake. Or the consequence is more horrible than you can imagine. (Door closes)  
Suddenly, Finn perks up almost instantly. He looks through all of bubblegum's inventions and grabs a voice activated tracking device and a ray gun. Finn: Find princess bubble gum! Voice: Princess bubble gum is here. Finn: Go there! The teleporter responds and goes to the location. PB: GET AWAY FROM ME! Marsha lee: O come on! You will let me be the king weather you like it or not! PB: WHO SAYS I WILL!? Masha lee I do! (Finn is watching through the window)(Finns mind) Gotta wait for the right moment to kick his butt. PB: YOU ARE ALREADY KING OF THE NIGHTSPHERE WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT!? Marsha lee: More than you can possibly imagine. I WANT TO RULE ALL OF UUUUU AND YOU CAN BE VERY USEFUL! (Finns thoughts) Nows my chance! Finn: RAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!  
Finn bursts through the door and shoots the ray gun at Marsha lee but he doges it. Marsha lee: Ooo you almost got me. But you just made the biggest mistake of your life!


End file.
